Foxy
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: After the war, Harry moves to Japan, where he opens a bakery. Though our sweet little hero isn't as sweet as he seems. Baker by day, thief vigilante by night. Meet Europe's Master Thief Foxy, a NEXT vigilante. Yaoi. Uke!Harry. Harry Potter/Tiger & Bunny Xover.


**Midnight: Okay I know I should be working on Strange Times and Emerald Dancer Ruby Eyes, I am but I hit some major writers block for both. Emerald wants to end the story and start a sequel and Harry won't stop being shy. –glares at the two- Anyway I got hooked on Tiger & Bunny and then, this was born. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**Otaku: I'm gonna watch it... though I think Midnight is a bit biased. Anyways else recommend this? I don't mind spoilers if you explain why you like it. But I think you should PM me if it does include Spoilers. Anti-Social Otaku is my name, by the way.**

**Summary: AU NEXT!Harry Uke!Harry After the war, Harry moves to Japan where he opens a bakery. Though our sweet little hero isn't as sweet as he seems. Baker by day, thief vigilante by night. The Hero meet Europe's Master Thief Foxy, a NEXT vigilante with fox features and amazing speed and strength but with two flaws, he is easily angered and when dosed in cold water he turns into a tiny nine tailed fox. Yaoi starts before episode 1.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me. You would know if I owned any of this.**

**Midnight: I rather liked that summary hehehe.**

**Otaku: Meh... It's okay... . Nah. It was good :3**

**_-Line Break-_**

**Chapter 1: Meet Foxy**

A clawed hand gingerly lifted the large jewel from its stand, pulling it through the large hole cut into the display's glass case. Ruby red lips pulled back into a smirk revealing a large fang as slitted viridian eyes sparkled, admiring the beautiful cat-sized emerald.

"Hello, Beautiful." A melodious voice whispered as the figure turned the emerald side-to-side not noticing that he tripped an invisible laser until the alarms started blaring, "Shit!" He cursed, disappearing in a flurry of black.

_-Scene break-_

The Hero TV copter hovered around the museum as the heroes raced to the robbery.

Hero TV Reporter: "There has been a robbery at the Tokyo Museum, so far the robbers have not shown themselves- wait something's moving across the roof!"

The camera zoomed in on the strange figure running across the dome roof, everyone gasping when the person ran into the light. It was a young man... with nine black fox tails, white tips and black white-tipped fox ears.

The young man was about five foot seven with a slender feminine build, long, blood red hair tied into multiple braids and pulled into a high pony tail. He wore skin tight black leather pants, high-heeled dark red boots, a dark red hooded vest lined with black fur; which was left opened revealing a toned chest. Black finger-less gloves covered his hands with an odd looking metal bracer and a whip that was strapped to his belt.

The camera zoomed in for a close up of his face; the top half covered by a black face mask resembling a fox. His face was heart shaped with high cheek bones, slitted viridian eyes and full ruby red lips that pulled back into a smirk revealing a large fang.

Reporter: "It would seem that the thief is a NEXT with fox features and nine tails! What's this? The thief seems to have stopped and… is waiting for the Heroes to show up it seems! Who is this man?"

Wild Tiger appeared striking a dramatic pose and pointed at the thief leaning lazily against a stone angel, "Who are you?"

A melodious voice answered with a chuckle in English, "I am Europe's Master Thief, Black Fox though you can just call me Foxy. Though I have to say I am quite surprised when what Dirge told me about Japan's Heroes at the last Guild meeting was true. Really, doesn't it go against a hero's moral code to put ratings above saving the world? What's your name anyways, sweet cheeks?"

Reporter: "We managed to get some stats on the newest villain. Black Fox aka Foxy: Most wanted criminal in all of Europe and Master Thief. He is known to use grappling wires and metal retract-able claws able to cut through titanium to fight and most noted for his ability to escape capture and fox features. No one knows the full extent of his powers or has been able to successfully bring him in. 10,000 points will go to the Hero to successfully capture him. Let the Fox Hunt Begin!"

Tiger gaped at the thief, "You're English?! What the hell are you doing in Japan?!"

Foxy smirked circling the stunned hero, "Needed a change of scenery plus since my protégé is ready to take Europe by storm, I decided to expand my horizon so to speak."

"Nani?!" Tiger cried causing Foxy to chuckle, "My, aren't a cute one." Before he ducked an attack from behind from Sky High, "Nice try, Windy."

When the rest appeared, Foxy laughed as he dodged attacks not bothering to fight since he was content to just annoy them as he danced/dodged their attempts to capture him, "As much as I like toying with you but I got to run. Have a nice day."

With a cheery wave, he swung around the building corner on his grappling wire which shot out of his strange bracers and had managed to disappear before the Heroes rounded the corner.

"Nani?!"

**_-Scene break-_**

Harry shook his head as he watched the new Hero appear and then reveal who he was on TV as he wiped down the front counter and display case. Really, the boy was such a rookie, doesn't he know that you don't reveal who you are under the mask so that your enemies couldn't find you?

Harry scoffed, rookies like him is what makes him glad he wasn't a Hero. Plus he had enough of the whole saving the world business; he would leave it to the professionals though he may help out now and then. After all, what better way to throw these wannabe Heroes for a loop then to help out. Gotta keep them on their toes, as his old mentor used to say.

Though Origami Cyclone had him curious. Why would a hero with so much potential and amazing weapons just stand in the background? He felt sorry for Blue Rose, it was obvious that she hated her catch phrase and that outfit was very revealing. He had no room to talk though. The other heroes were interesting too. Though he sweat-dropped the first time he heard Sky High's catch phrase.

Harry chuckled as he put away the last of the cakes and began locking up flipping the sign on the door to close. Though he had to admit these heroes were entertaining. As he walked toward his apartment a block away from his new bakery/café, Sweet Paradise, Harry wondered if he should make an appearance tomorrow.

**_-Line Break-_**

**Midnight: I want to explain something. When Harry is Foxy he looks different thanks to magic, don't worry in the next chapter you'll see what Harry really looks like. After all we can't mess with people's minds if they can catch you by your looks.**

**Otaku: And my looks are amazing, so everyone would wanna catch me! :* Give me a kiss~**

**Midnight: REVIEW!**


End file.
